(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and valuable phosphonic acid compounds and more particularly to N-phosphono methylene mono-amino alkane mono- and polyphosphonic acids and to N-phosphono methylene diamino alkane polyphosphonic acids, to a simple and effective process of making such compounds, to methods of using same, and to compositions containing same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to react amino carboxylic acids with aldehydes or ketones and compounds of trivalent phosphorus, such as phosphorus trichloride or phosphorous acid. Thus, for instance, according to British Pat. No. 1,142,294 or according to German Published Application No. 12 14 229, there is obtained the corresponding phosphono carboxylic acid by reacting glycine with formaldehyde and phosphorus trichloride in the presence of water or phosphorous acid.